Jonah Chronicles - II: Intimate Denials
by Grand Admiral Harmon
Summary: Having escaped with their prize, Jonah and the Twi'lek flee and begin their trip back towards Coruscant and the head of the Jedi Order.


**Intimate Denial**

The human moved forward through the small compartment in the ship. Electricity vibrated through the walls, adding a layer of danger to this section. This was the holding cell of the Jedi starship _Legacy_ and small disks were raised from the floor, spaced evenly in a circle. There were twelve of them. Twelve of these disks, electric charges popping between them. In the third closest to the door, was the woman. Her hands were held above her head, and her feet hovered, spaced about a foot length apart from each other. Her green and purple strands of hair hung loosely down the front of her. Her leather cat-suit reflected some of the light.

"Dinner time," Jonah said, holding a plate of several pieces of bread out. The woman glanced darkly up at him, and raising a hand, Jonah slowly lifted a piece of bread up, levitating it with the Force. Slowly it approached her.

"Afraid I might escape?" she balked, spitting towards him, but a charge of electricity shot through it. Vaporizing it. "I got big friends Jedi. Powerful friends. They'll rescue me."

Jonah hummed loudly to himself. "I see," he said tilting his head slightly, "Meanwhile, you focus on eating your food. There's not much time before we get back to Coruscant. You have a ton of crimes to answer for."

"I was nothing more than a go-between," she balked with a snickering, "And that's no crime."

"It is if it helps facilitate crimes against the innocent," he replied.

The woman glowered and shook her head wildly, trying to keep from being fed. But, it was useless. Jonah sighed and with a flick of his fingers, her jaw popped open and the food jammed inside her mouth. She gagged and coughed, crumbs flying all over the place. A few fell on Jonah's boot and he glanced down.

_At least it's nothing too mess,_ he thought to himself as he lifted up the boot and shook off the crumbs. He turned to leave, the plate not really any lighter despite the lack of a piece of bread. As he exited the room, the door that had opened and remained as such while he was inside with the prisoner.

"They're going to come for me! You'll be sorry Jedi!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jonah muttered to himself. He heard the same story, over and over again. Some were more imaginative with their threats. Others more pathetic. He hadn't headed it for years now. There was no point to it now.

The engines of the ship rumbled, the sound almost a lullaby to those used to it. Even with the inertial dampeners and artificial gravity, he could still feel the ship vibrating continuously. He had tried to fix it, but between the age of the ship (by no means was it a new ship) and his connection to the Force (which allowed him to feel and sense everything) it simply refused to go away.

The vessel he walked through was an older X7-Delta. It had been commissioned roughly a hundred years before, before the Great Galactic War, as the last major armed conflict of the Galaxy was named. It was equipped with hyperdrive engines that went 1.5 past lightspeed. That was triple anything of the First Galactic Empire had during the reign of that tyrannically power.

The ship was shaped like a javelin. The forward section was triangular shape, with the point protruding forward. The rest of the ship was circular, and much narrower than the forward section. Besides the cockpit and forward engineering section, there really was nothing for the rearward compartments. Except for sleeping bunks that were really no more than shelves with nooks in the walls. Even the kitchen was no more than a shelf on one side of the ship.

There was a weapons-safe in this section of the ship, but as he passed it, he paid the rusty compartment no notice. His lightsaber, honed through the Force, was able to make up for any of the longer ranged weapons on hand. It was also a more elegant weapon.

He continued walking up to a small set of stairs that led to the next level, which was the entrance to the bridge. The bridge was much darker that the rest of the ship, the only lights being from the many panels and consoles that lit the area. There were two consoles near the back, both with attached seats that could swivel. There was a small flight of stairs near the hatchway that led to the engineering section, which was located just below the bridge. There was no specific engineer on board the _Legacy_ though. Not that it was needed; what with both co-pilots have the Force to guide their every actions.

"Is her royal highness pleased with her accommodations?" the Twi'lek asked, keeping her focus on the navigation sensors.

He glanced at the advanced sensors. Unlike the old sensors of even two thousand years ago, they could see a physical 3-D image, the scenes of a very vibrant nature. It created with absolute perfection the surrounding space, and even as they traveled at hyper-space, which blurred into blue spirals of light, the sensors showed very accurate portrayed planetary bodies with striking details.

"She's fuming about friends coming to save her," he answered, settling himself down into the seat beside the pilots chair, "The usual."

"Indeed," she snorted. Verrik looked up and leaned back into the seat. Putting a long fingered hand onto the console, spun slowly around. She came to a stop when she could look at his brawny face. "You look like you could use some sleep."

"So do you," he retorted, looked over at the Twi'lek. Indeed, she looked like she had been going through a very tough week.

She, however, was more focused on the features of the human more than his physical state. Jonah had a strong jaw and his skin was tinted a golden shade by the sun. Although it was obvious he was white. His hair was cut short, except for the front, which stuck out a little further than normal for male Humans. These he had combed to the side. Muscles bulged all over his body.

"Can you believe it?" she asked, her excitement barely contained.

He let out a long whistle. "What now?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"After this mission we get married."

The words were like music to his ears. They had been lovers for years now, but the Jedi Order was stringent when it came to who could marry who. The Ancient Jedi Order was said to have completely banned marriage. The New Jedi Order had approved it, but the fall of the Jedi during Oladam Harmon's Second Galactic Empire was due in part to the married members of the order. So, it had to be forgiven for the order, but their experience brooked no shirking in this duties in this area.

They had first meet roughly seven years ago, when they had first been assigned to hunt down a pair of bounty hunters that had resorted to killing every bounty they found. It didn't matter if they were supposed to be alive or not. At the time, they had absolutely despised each other. But, time had passed, and so had the anger. In it's place, had come romantic feelings.

"Just focus on the job at hand," he said, raising his feet up and resting them on the copilots console. His boots were outlined by the lights of so many switches and indicators.

"Oh yeah," she laughed, throwing a mocking glare at him, "Just you remember who controls your sex life."

"Ha!" he balked loudly, and raising up his arms interlaced the fingers to his hands and placing them behind his head leaned back, allowing sleep to overtake him.


End file.
